


That time in Antarctica

by Ecc0craft



Series: Pharah and the Lotus AU [8]
Category: Crysis Series (Video Games), Overwatch (Video Game), Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chapter 3, Crack Treated Seriously, Ecopoint Antarctica, Ecopoint: Antarctica, F/M, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Pre-Guardian, Pre-Recall, Star-crossed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-05-25 20:59:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14985467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecc0craft/pseuds/Ecc0craft
Summary: Mei needs a little help getting out of Antarctica...





	1. Everything is Fine...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TidalLion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TidalLion/gifts).



> Another HUB side story. I will probably upload more while I'm updating this one. I have been a bit scatter brained lately.

Overwatch Memorial, Swizerland

It was fitting that they built the memorial on the land that the headquarters once stood. Parts of the structure were actually built from pieces of the old building, the ones that were only slightly damaged from the explosion. The concrete slabs had scorch parks and some had bullet holes. One blast, a small grouping of pellets, had to have been from one of Gabe's shotguns, Lotus just knew it.

Slabs of marble were set up as pillars with the names of the dead carved into them. He knew most of them, not all of them personally but each name was an example of his failure as security chief. Kadja Sharp had run into the burning building when she heard gunfire, Louie Verdant had pulled the alarm trying to get everyone out before the fighting started. Both were found with the same shotgun blasts in them. They were heroes...and they would still be alive if Lotus had protected them like he was supposed to. 

Just add that to the list of his many failures.

He was thankful for the blue visor that covered his face. He didn't need his companions knowing how uncomfortable he was at being here. Not that they paid him much mind, they seemed far more invested in the enormous statue of Jack Morrison that stood at the center of the memorial. The Russian was making a comment on the statue not using proper gun safety. The loud-mouthed Brit, and the salty boat captain were in enthusiastic agreement.

Lotus glanced up at the barrel of the rifle pointed idly at the ground and could imagine Jack rolling in his grave. In fact, the theatrical part of his brain imagined his oldest friend climbing out of the ground and tearing the damn thing down. Jack Morrison was larger than life but a humble man that wouldn't want to be remembered as the UN's show pony. 

The statue had apparently been vandalized several times so it was clear that Lotus and the rowdy group of mercenaries were not the only ones who disliked it. One time of note was when a teenager had climbed to the top and blocked out the eyes with red spray-paint. The girl never explained why she had done it.

"That's just unsettling..." The Brit whispered. Lotus had only just caught it and he assumed he was referring to the blast marks in the architecture. "Loki has got to stop bringing these silent Ninja assassins along. They give me the creeps."

"He can hear you, Sykes." Hushed, the American man in the grey armor and red visor. "Besides, you and I are the last people that should judge a man in a mask."

'He's talking about me.' Lotus realized with amusement. Silent, Ninja, and assassin were three things he absolutely was not.

"Look alive, boys," Loki spoke as he straitened up his jacket. "Client at 2 o' clock."

The mercenaries all followed suit, except for Lotus who felt he was already presentable. A business type woman, with graying brown hair, wearing Red tinted sunglasses with suit coat and slacks walked up to them.

"Good morning, Gentlemen." The woman greeted in a posh English accent. "I'm surprised, you are actually on time Michael."

"You're late, ACTUALLY." Sykes shot back playfully. 

The woman chuckled, looking the mercenaries over but paused, raising an eyebrow when she saw Lotus. "I see we have a new addition. What happened to the archer?"

"Back in Japan on personal business." Loki answered curtly. "This 'ere is Lotus."

"Ah, The Lotus of Lijang." The woman hummed. "I'm a fan of your work but was under the impression you worked for Vishkar."

"Not at the moment." Lotus smirked, taking a bow and putting on the charm. Sure, he had done a couple jobs for Vishkar but they didn't have his loyalty. "Today, I am at your service, madam"

"Wonderful." The woman grinned. She glanced to the other mercenaries and began walking. "Come along, gentlemen. I prefer to walk and talk."

The six men followed her with Sykes and the American on her right and left. The Russian and Captain were close behind but Lotus and Loki hung back.

"Ye alright, Chief?" Loki said, nudging Lotus in the shoulder. "Not like ye to be so quiet."

Lotus shrugged, Of course Loki had noticed. "I'm fine, always am."

"I know it was cruel to ask ye to come 'ere, but we needed an Overwatch expert."

"Don't you qualify as an expert?" Lotus sighed. 

"In old Overwatch bases and the security measures that we might need to deal with when we try and access them? Um...No."

Lotus snickered. "Well when you put it that way..."

"Are the pair of you even paying attention?" The Sea captain asked gruffly. "Oh, what am I sayin, Of course not. If you had then you might have had more of a reaction just now."

"A reaction to what Barbosa?" Loki huffed.

Barbosa rolled his eyes to the heavens. "The Overwatch base the Lady wants us breaking into."

"Oh...Is it bad?" Loki asked, pressing his lips into a pout. "Should I pack extra diapers for the ol' fuddy-duddy?"

"One of these days, boy, I'm goanna sew that mouth shut." The old sea captain grumbled, unamused. "You should pack extra wool socks and mittens, and a winter coat."

"We're going somewhere cold then." Lotus said dismissively. 

"The coldest place on earth. Ecopoint Antarctica." Barbosa answered.

"Holy Shit! What?! Tell me ye'r joking!" Loki gasped. He looked to face Lotus who had gone completely rigid. "Chief...I-I'm sorry I didn't know it would be...there."

"Gee, if I knew you would get this bent outta shape I wouldn't have said anything." Barbosa grumbled. "Who needs diapers now?"

Lotus frowned, clenching his teeth and walked forward without a word.

"What the hell is his problem?" Barbosa asked. "He afraid of the cold?"

"It's not the cold..." Loki murmured. "It's what we'll find down there. Or rather, who."

Ecopoint Antarctica

Mei looked out over the endless plains of white snow. The cold air nipped at her nose and stung her cheeks. Taking a deep breath she stepped out into the unknown, leaving behind the Ecopoint and all her fallen friends.

Except for one. Snowball was strapped to her back, still offline. Hopefully he would wake up once the solar panels soaked up a little sun. The gear was heavy but Mei carried it with relative ease. Prolonged cryo-sleep had not damaged her muscles it would seem.

As she trudged through the snow she tried to be cheerful and pushed the gravity of her situation to the back of her mind. This was another fun adventure, she wasn't alone on the most desolate place in the world. This place was beautiful and she still had Snowball.

All she needed to do was reach the Chinese Research station and use their satellite up-link to call for help. While she had been asleep, her sensors had recorded data on he environment. That data was going to save so many lives. Just wait until all her friends saw her, they were going to be so shocked after...

Nine years. What friends? Opara and the others died in their cryo-pods and Overwatch was gone...She slept through all of it.

Her boot caught a patch of ice and she stumbled, catching herself with her ski pole before she fell. With nothing more to do, she giggled to herself and continued.

This was fine, Overwatch couldn't be all gone, she knew Winson was still out there, from the message he sent. Angela was probably out there too, and Tracer and McCree and Torbjorn and Reinheardt and Jack--

No, Jack was dead, old Reyes too, and Ana and... Li. 

The military police took him away. Mei saw the photo. They took him to a place where he would never be seen again and people were happy about it. They said he had helped destroy everything...they called him a monster...

They were WRONG! They had to be. Li would never do something so horrible! Not HER Li.

Mei stopped at the top of a mound and removed her glasses. They were fogging up and she needed to clean them. She felt movement on her back as Snowball made a happy chirping beep when he awakened.

She still had snowball...

"Rise and shine Snowball!" She said, wiping away her tears and smiling. "We are on our way!" The small robot buzzed happily and Mei marched forward.

...She was going to be okay.


	2. A summer ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes love isn’t complicated. Sometimes it’s as simple as: A boy meets a girl...

Tokyo, Japan...seventeen years ago 

Well here Li was again, attending a social event that he couldn't care less about. It's some convention, Gala something or other. These parties were always the same, boring, self-important, ritzy ass kissing festivals. Li was adept at lies and manipulation and recognized all his own tricks in practice here.

The place was crawling business representatives from Vishkar to LumériCo, various politicians, arms dealers, humanitarians, and no doubt a few high class criminals. Important people would snuggle up to other important people and they’d do this dance of seeing what one could get from the other. Li too, was expected to play this game.

It was not amusing to him in the slightest. He might have like it ten years ago. Pull a few strings and introduce a little anarchy into the system but nowadays he had such better things to do. Unfortunately his friend and boss, Commander Jack Morrison, didn't share that opinion. Apparently ass kissing was worthy of a security chief's time.

He fiddled with his suit sleeve, it was a rental that was a half size too big and it made him self conscious. It was cheap too...with a low thread count that made it scratchy. The big important people would definitely notice. Perfect! Exactly the kind of attention he needed.

A camera flash temporary blinded him and he blinked in annoyance.

"You told me there wasn’t going to be any cameras." Li muttered through clenched teeth as he gave a stiff side eye to Jack.

"And you said that you'd dress to impress." The strike commander said dryly. He wore a tailored suit with a blue silk tie that brought out his eyes and had his pale blond hair combed to the side. He looked about five years older than he was but at least he actually looked like he belonged there. "Seems like we're both liars."

"Why am I here, Blue?" Li huffed, messing with his sleeve again."Is it just to make you look better by comparison?"

"If that was the plan then I would have bought Reyes's stray." Jack said even dryer. "Watch him square dance with the bureaucrats, maybe he'd even spit in the ashtrays." 

It was difficult at times to tell if Jack was joking or not. He always had a stoic expression and a dry tone, it was up to Li to interpret various micro expression in order to tell for sure. Judging by the slight crinkle in Jack's forehead...he was not joking.

"What is your problem with Jesse? He's a good kid, if not a little rough around the edges...sound like anyone you know?" Li scolded, referring to his own shady past.

Jack's frown deepened. "It took you and I years to learn to get along, and we had a war and a common enemy to bond over." He huffed. "Besides, you still get on my nerves."

"You love it." Li declared. "If you didn’t, I’m sure I wouldn’t be in the position I’m in."

"Every Hero' needs a plucky sidekick, I guess." Jack remarked. The edge of his lip turned up ever so slightly. One wouldn't notice if they didn't know what to look for.

Li smirked in return. He would get Jack back for that one, he most certainly was not a sidekick. Jack had managed the impossible and found some of Li's buttons; and he knew how to press them. For someone who spoke so seriously he was surprisingly witty.

"Sidekick huh..." Li snickered. He was just about to come back with his retort when there was a crash near the punch bowl that nearly made him jump out of his skin. 

Of course Jack didn't seem to react, only a flinch and a subtle reach for his hip that usually had a gun strapped to it. Once again, blink and you'd miss it...nothing like the squeak that Li made as he spun around to see where the noise came from.

"Sorry! Sorry, sorry, sorry...sorry. " A young woman apologized as she tried to help up the waiter she had run into. A half dozen Champagne glasses were shattered on the floor around her. Her plump cheeks were flushed with embarrassment and the collective snickering from the people behind was not helping. Li felt for her, this was not a friendly place to the clumsy or socially awkward.

"That must be Dr. Mei-ling Zhou." Jack said thoughtfully. Li gave him a puzzled look. "She's a climatologist, one that applied to our science division recently."

"What else does her file say?" Li asked, a little distracted by her. The curves of her hips were soft and round giving her a distinctly doll-like figure. She had shot brown hair, a button nose, and bright eyes the shape and color of chestnuts. Not a raving beauty, but still pretty... especially with her cheeks all rosy.

"Earth to Li...you okay?" Jack said nudging Li’s back. He waited a moment and glanced back and forth between Li and the doctor. "Go and talk to her."

"What?!" Li sputtered trying to hide that his ears had turned red from being caught looking.

Jack didn't miss a beat. "TALK to her. You know, talking, your favorite activity."

Li scrunched up his nose. Jack was definitely going to pay for that one.

The strike commander was smugly enjoying his friend’s awkward distraction at the party. Li talked big but Jack knew his insecurities. Being cooked up in the HQ had made him a hermit. The soldier's eyes flicked from Li to Mei in a taunt. 

“No, Blue.” Li shook his head. “I...I’m not...”

"Come on Li, what happened to that smooth-talking ladies' man I use to know?"

"He grew up and got some responsibilities." Li huffed. "Besides...I...I'm far too out of practice.”

“Fine, I’ll go talk to her" Jack put on his poster boy smile and began to walk over. "As her future boss, she will want to meet me.” 

Li felt his heart sink a little, but he'd never show it. Just as he thought he was safe, the soldier grabbed him by the arm and pulled him along with him.

Opara said that several high profile members of Overwatch would be here, Mei just hadn’t expected Jack Morrison in all his glory. He wasn’t the one that had held her attention, however, It was the man that stood beside him. He was shorter and thinner and would be easily overlooked if it weren’t for his dark blue hair.

The two men seemed to be having a light hearted conversation because the blue haired man was smirking playfully.

That smile…

Mei found herself captivated. So much so that she wasn’t paying attention and plowed into an unsuspecting waiter.She retreated from the party, taking refuge in an unoccupied corner of the room. Things had been going so well, too. Why did she pick now of all times to check out a stranger?

“Everything alright, Mei?” Opara asked as he walked up beside her. He was a kindly man with a friendly smile that always made the skin crinkle around his eyes.

“Yes…Sorry, I just got distracted.” Mei admitted.

Opara grinned, putting a toothpick between his teeth, he gave her a knowing look. “See something you like?”

Mei felt her cheeks heat up. This was too embarrassing. 

“Don’t worry, that was my first reaction to Commander Morrison as well.” Opara chuckled, his cheeks also rosy but from the complementary wine than why Mei's were.

“Right…Morrison.” Mei giggled nervously.

“Or was it the chap with the electric blue hair?” Opara moved his eyebrow up and down to which Mei groaned.

“How much have you had to drink?”

“Just a few.” Opara chuckled, taking a sip of wine. “I’ve been stuck in the lab for weeks, I’m living a little tonight. You should too.”

“Opara!” Mei blushed furiously. "I think I'm cutting you off before you--"

"Dr. Opara! Hello!" A booming voice greeted. Mei and Opara looked up to see none other than Jack Morrison striding towards them holding the blue haired ban by the arm. The man looked flustered, his face altering between anger and panic.

"Jack! How are you?" Opara said as he drunkenly pulled Morrison into a bear hug. To Mei's surprise, the commander returned it, patting Opera on the back and releasing the other man's arm.

"Just good to have an excuse to get out of the watchpoint." Morrison said. "I miss spending time on the field."

"Preach, I hardly see the sun anymore with how busy I've been with my Cryo research." Opara said with a dramatic sigh. "But I can see why the UN keeps you close. They wouldn't want Overwatch's golden boy getting hurt out there."

"Hey, I take my safety very seriously. That’s why I brought this man along to the party." Morrison placed a hand on the blue haired man's shoulder. "Doctor, meet Liao Li my chief of security."

"I'm not your bodyguard, Blue." Liao protested. "You realize how ridiculous that sounds?" Mei giggled, covering her mouth. Liao turned his gaze to her with sharp eyes, almost the color of honey, that softened at the sound of her laugh.

"Oh! Gentlemen, Meet my brilliant friend, Dr. Mei Ling-Zhou." Opara beamed, remembering her. "She works with climate and environmental research."

"Nice to meet you, Sirs." Mei smiled, as both greeted her back.

"She's also MY bodyguard, what do you think of that Liao?"

"Opara..." Mei muttered, He was doing this on purpose. Why was he trying to embarrass her?

"And what sort of things do you protect him from?" Liao asked with a smirk.

That smile again...

"From himself, mostly." Mei smiled back, trying to get the wine glass away from Opara before he made things worse. Of course, Opara resisted and made a fuss. "I think you've had enough."

"Meeeeeeiiii..." Opara groaned.  
Mei reached for the glass again but he pulled away too quickly and accidently flung the wine out. She watched in powerless distress as the red liquid splashed onto Morrison's pristine dress shirt.

"Sorr--"

"Oh! SO sorry, Jack!" Opara apologized before Mei could.

"Opara! This was a rental..." Morrison sounded angry, but Mei noticed the side of his lip turn up.

"Don't worry, my friend, it will wash out, I know just the thing!" Opara announced. "Come, we will get some towels to clean you up."

Jack huffed and followed Opara but not before throwing a wink over his shoulder to Li.

"Sly old Fox." Li thought as the two other men walked off. He was alone with Mei now which was...nice, very nice in fact. The moment she laughed, he had this warm feeling, like butterflies in his stomach only everywhere.

“Was it just me or does it seem like they planned that?” Mei hummed, scrunching up her nose. Li though her suspicious face was the cutest thing ever.

“It seemed that way to me too.” Li snorted, He was so out of practice with women, he wasn’t sure what to do next. “Is Opara usually that…eccentric?”

“Well, he’s usually like that, but I thought I saw Morrison smile when he was supposed to be upset.” Mei giggled, playing with a strand of her hair.

“Yep, that’s Jack.” Li was starting to worry that the beautiful doctor was taken with his friend. To be fair, most people were, Jack was quite something but Li couldn’t help but feel a pang of jealousy. He cleared his throat and tried to continue the conversation. “So…besides Opara’s ‘bodyguard’ what sort of work do you do Dr. Zhou?” He already knew she was a climatologist but hell if he knew what that entailed.

“I work in environmental research, mostly climate and weather.” Mei said. “Right now I’m studying the rapid changes in climate since the omnic crisis.”

“Changes?” Li hadn’t in truth noticed much of a change. He’d been too busy to really pay attention to the weather. The most he knew of was the drought and heatwave that Reyes had mentioned a few years ago when he recruited Jesse in America.

“I study a lot of atmospheric charts and weather patterns.” Mei explained with a shrug. “It’s a lot of lab work but I like to get out in the field. Mountain climbing is my favorite.”

“You’re an Adventurer then.” Li chuckled. He knew she wasn’t just another egghead.

“Well…I guess so.” Mei had never been called that before. She kinda liked it; made her sound more like some wild woman instead of the mild mannered nerd that most people saw her as.

“You’d love it in Switzerland. The Alps are basically in our backyard at the Headquarters.” Li smiled.

Mei’s face lit up. “I’ve always wanted to climb the Swiss Alps! Have you ever done it? Hiked them I mean…”

“Not an outdoorsman myself but seeing the view every day makes me want to get my hiking boots.” Li sighed, picturing the majestic mountains as he saw them from the rotunda. There was nothing quite like it.

“If you’re an inexperienced hiker I can show you a thing or two.” Mei blurted out before she could stop herself. Her face was so hot now she swore she would faint.

“I’d…like that.” Li’s cheeks were pink now too. Had that been a flirt? He was pretty sure going by her scarlet face. His heart beat faster; it really had been so long since he’d gotten this sort of attention. Old instincts took over and he cleared his throat. “Do you want to get some air?”

“Yes!” Mei announced. “Air, I need some air.”

“This way.” Li offered his arm and lead her outside onto the patio. It was a lovely little space with a Koi pond and a fountain. One might even have called it romantic. Li grabbed a glass of water off one of the servers and handed it to Mei.

“Xièxiè.” Mei said as she took a sip. He was thoughtful to get her water but what she really needed was a strong drink. Maybe some liquid courage would make it all easier. 

The lights were dimmed out here and gave the yellow in Li’s eyes an almost otherworldly glow. The heat must have been getting to him as well since he removed his suit coat and draped it over a chair. It was too big for him and had been hiding his elegant figure. His shoulders were broad and he had a thin waist that accented the arch of his back and hips. The white dress shirt he wore seemed so thin now as Mei easily pictured the toned muscles underneath. She gulped down more water trying to quell the warmth she felt.

Li moved closer to her cautiously. In his younger years he was more straightforward; he knew he was handsome and he knew what women were thinking when they looked at him the way Mei did. He knew exactly what to say and how to say it to get them out of their clothes and into his bed. It had been good fun but Li didn’t want that from Mei. He wasn’t sure what he wanted from her, right now he was content with just her company.

“So…not an outdoorsman.” Mei commented casually as she could manage to break the silence.

“I grew up in the city, never saw mountains or forests until I was almost an adult.” Li shrugged. “Joining up with Jack and Overwatch allowed me to see the world.”

“You’re from Hong Kong, going by your accent.” Mei observed.

“Yeah.” Damn She was sharp, Li had tried to burry his accent over the years but Mei had picked it up easily. 

“Do you miss it?” Mei asked. “I spent the majority of my childhood in Xi’an, never been to a port city before. Is it nice there?

“Do I miss it? No not really.” Li swallowed uncomfortably. One of the reasons he found normal chatting with a woman so tedious was all the baggage he came with. Mei picked up on this as quickly as she picked out Jack’s smile and Li’s accent.

“Oh…I didn’t mean to…I’m asking all these questions…I’m sorry…” She apologized nervously.

“No…it fine.” Li assured her. He didn’t want to be rude but he also didn’t want to just lay out his life story. “I…just don’t think back to Hong Kong often. It wasn’t much of a home to me.”

“…Why not?”

“No home without a family.” Li said quietly. It wasn’t the only reason but it was what kept him from ever going back. “I spent a lot of my life alone until Overwatch. They are the closest thing I’ve ever known to family and I didn’t find them in Hong Kong. I found them in a blizzard in Siberia.” Li smiled. “Since then, I’ve never looked back.”

“I bet that is quite the story.” Mei smiled. The way he talked about family she found endearing, even if he seemed to be covering up a deep sadness with it.

“My friend Rein and I turned it into a fairytale for children.” Li chuckled. “Fareeha loved it when she was younger.”

“Fareeha? Is she your…daughter?” It hadn’t crossed Mei’s mind that Liao could have kids. Did that mean he was already taken and she was making a fool of herself?

“Ana Amari’s daughter.” Li explained, rubbing the back of his head. “I’m the honorary uncle.”

“Oh good.” Mei said in relief but added. “It’s wonderful that you’re good with children.”

“Jack would tell you I’m a child at heart. Though he might phrase it more crudely.” Li snorted. “What about you? Any kids?”

“No.” Mei snorted. “I haven’t had time to settle down. With all my research and adventuring.” She took a deep sigh. “Sometimes it can be suffocating.”

“Well that’s a feeling I’m familiar with.” Li sighed. “Sometimes it feels like I’m married to my work.”

“Do you enjoy what you do?” Mei asked. “I enjoy what I do…even if it’s boring sometimes.”

Li nodded his head, rubbing his chin. “I do enjoy my work. It’s not as glamorous or as adrenaline filled as I pictured after the war…but it’s important. Someone needs to keep everyone safe in the Watchpoints and I’m proud to be that someone; even if it’s a thankless task sometimes. Nights like tonight are good distractions.”

“That’s exactly how I feel.” Mei finished up her water. “And just in case it hasn’t been said lately. Thank you, for keeping us all safe.” Leaning closer to him until they almost touched.

“…You’re welcome.” Li glanced down at her, humming to himself. Moonlight reflected off of Mei’s pale skin and she looked even more like a porcelain doll. A likeness to the goddess Chang’e of the moon. In that moment Li wondered how he could want something so much. Leaning closer still and closed the distance. What was holding him back?

Music began to play in the main room behind them and several people grabbed dancing partners. It was a vaguely familiar tune that was just bright enough to boost Li’s confidence. “Do you dance Dr. Zhou?”

“Occasionally.” Mei perked up. “Do you?”

Li’s smile widened. “Yes. Would you like to dance with me?”

“I’d love to!” Mei nodded as Li took her by the hand. There was an electric shock as their fingers touched but it wasn’t painful. A current surged through her making the hairs on her arm stood up and her body felt a twitch of nervousness and happiness and sadness all at once; as if she could feel everything he felt. 

They walked out onto the dance floor in a blur of feelings. No one else there mattered. Li and Mei might as well have been dancing in an empty room. Mei was sure she had forgotten the steps to the song that was playing but Li kept in sync with her as they made things up as they went along. They were one entity, one and the same and neither wished for this night to end.

 

 

The Atlantic Ocean, Present Day 

The boat rocked violently on the waves as it traveled more and more south. Water froze against its hull and formed into sheets of ice. The cold was even felt inside by the occupants. Lotus shivered silently as the other mercenaries made a plan to enter Ecopoint Antarctica.

“We know from the data that Croft gave us that we can airdrop inside. The layout is open so it won’t be difficult to enter, especially with the access codes that Lotus has…acquired.” Prophet said as he pointed to the holographic display on the table.

Lotus found it amusing how a professional killer felt the need to dance around the work of a thief. Maybe it was because he didn’t approve of stealing from Overwatch. Jack and Laurence Barns…or at least Lotus thought he was Laurence, had been acquaintances in the Soldier Enhancement Program. There might be some lingering respect there. Though this Prophet seemed different than the one from the stories. He was quieter and not as commanding. He also didn’t recognize or approve of Lotus. Not that Lotus cared, he was way past that. Funny part was that he hadn’t even stolen the codes. Didn’t need to, Security Chief had access to them all.

“What about issue with power?” Viktor asked. “Base died for a reason, doors might not even open.”

“We have two mobile generators that we can hook up if the power is truly dead.” The armored man assured. “What I’m concerned with is the competition we might run into for that data.”

Lotus perked up. “Competition?”

“My info guy says that Talon is after the data as well.” Prophet explained.

“Bloody vultures, they can’t just let Overwatch Rest In Peace now can they.” Sykes grumbled.

“What does that make us?” Viktor shot back.

“Doesn’t matter.” Prophet chided. His voice becoming deeper and more synthesized. “Our job is to retrieve the data from the computer. Talon tries to stop us and we give them all express tickets to hell. Clear?”

“Yes, sir.” Sykes said. And the others all straitened up. Now that last command sounded more like Laurence. Lotus was beginning to think that Prophet had lost his grit.

“What about survivors?” Loki asked suddenly. He’d been uncharacteristically quiet the whole voyage.

“Survivors aren’t likely.” Lotus stated with a tinge of bitterness. Maybe he preferred the trickster quiet.

Loki frowned. “In the unlikely event of survivors, what are our orders?”

“Extract and provide medical care.” Prophet said in the softer voice.

The radio crackled and the captain’s voice came through. “Land hoe mates! Strap yourselves in and prepare for take off!”

“You heard the man! We’re moving over land, well be at the Ecopoint in eight hours!” Sykes shouted as he strapped himself in.

“Eight hours…” Lotus thought with dread. He leaned back in his seat and felt the massive ship rise out of the water. Eight hours until he had to face the greatest regret of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Opara the greatest wingmen ever.
> 
> To those who like Jack and Li together, Fret not, more to come.


	3. It’s cold outside.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Li and Mei take a romantic getaway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a bit of smut in this chapter, hence the rating change. I’m not an expert at writing such scenes so be gentle...

Switzerland Alps Thirteen years ago.

The cold mountain air rushed past Mei as she skied down the steep winter slope. Snowball followed her closely, making an exciting buzzing noise as they reached the bottom.

“I win!” Mei threw her arms up in excitement. She didn’t have long to celebrate before Li skidded to a halt beside her and completely dusted her with a wave of snow.

“Victory shower!” Li chuckled. Mei attempted to shake some of the snow from her body but ended up slipping and falling over into the powder. “That’s a good look on you Snowbird.”

“You jerk! You did that on purpose!” Mei pouted. “I’ll get you for that!”

Li threw his head back to laugh which is when Mei threw a snowball that hit the side of his face. It clumped in his blue hair and knocked off the pair of earmuffs he was wearing. 

“That’s a good look on you.” She mocked with a giggle.

“Oh it’s on!” Li said as he bent over to collect some snow. Mei let out an excited squeal as she unclipped her skis and ran to the trees for cover. “You can run but you can’t hide!”

“Snowball! Give me ammo!” Mei shouted from behind a tree. The little robot began collecting snow and making balls as fast as he could. Mei picked on up and threw it at Li while he was still Unclipping his skis.

“Now you’ve turned Snowball against me?” Li whined as he dodged Mei’s throw. “What ever shall I do?” He threw the snow he had made and just barely missed Mei as she peeked out to toss another his way.

“You could always surrender!” Mei laughed, darting to another tree. Snowball followed leaving a trail of powder.

“Not today! I have you on the run!” Li chased after her. “And just wait till I catch you!

He tried keeping track of her by following footprints but Snowball was covering the trail with a layer of fresh powder. He broke through the trees suddenly and found himself at the top of another hill. Looking around from side to side he saw no trace of them. Several flakes landed on his head an when he looked up Snowball released a flurry right on top of him.

“Surprise!” Mei shouted as she leaped from a tree and tackled Li to the ground. They both were sent rolling down the hill with Mei landing on top once they reached the bottom. Li let out a wheeze and Mei was afraid for a moment that she hurt him. Li’s wheeze turned into a chuckle and he tried rolling over to reverse their positions. Before he could, Mei planted her legs firmly around him and pinned down his arms at each side of his head. “Are you done?”

“No.” Li struggled. Physically he was strong enough to overpower her but it was amusing to see how far she’d go to subdue him.

Mei didn’t disappoint, laying down on his chest and using her body weight to keep him pinned. She leaned her face close to his so their noses touched, staring with half lidded eyes into his. “Ready to give up?”

“N-Never…” Li stammered. 

Mei grinned, oh how she loved this stubborn man. She took his bottom lip between her teeth, tugging just enough to make him groan when she pulled away.

“Surrender.” She whispered, pecking the tip of his nose but denying him the kiss when he leaned his head forward.

“All right, you’ve defeated me,” Li sighed in frustration, finally stopping his struggle.“I surrender.”

Mei felt a swell of pride at her second victory of the day. She held him there just a little longer just to milk the feeling. Li groaned impatiently as his breathing became heavier. Part of her would love to keep teasing him but the other part was as impatient as he was. Heat rose to her cheeks as the feeling of his chest rising and falling beneath her sent electricity up her spine. Without any more fanfare she crashed her lips against his mouth, releasing his arms and tangling her fingers into his hair.

And then everything was cold...

Both gasped in surprise as a flurry of snow was dropped over them. Snowball made an ornery buzzing that almost sounded like a laugh. He flew close to them releasing more snow.

“Snowball!” Mei shouted, jumping up from Li and chasing the little robot. “You think that’s funny?! Come back here!”

“Guess we forgot to tell him that the game was over.” Li shivered, brushing the powder from his shoulders. 

He smiled at their antics, wondering what he had done to deserve this little family that he had. It hadn’t been easy to arrange this vacation but it was worth it to be with the woman he loved. Mei was worth everything, and he wanted to be there for her. Smiling to himself and patting the breast pocket of his coat where he kept a secret question he was waiting for the perfect time to ask.

Mei nearly caught Snowball before he flew above her head and out of her reach. Cold air began to blow causing Li to pull his eyes from the sight of Mei jumping and shouting for the robot to come down. Up the mountain dark clouds were beginning to loom with the promise of a storm. Li could feel it in his skin, the fine hairs on the back of his neck standing up.

“Mei! We should get back to the cabin before those clouds dump more snow on us.” He stood up and walked to where she was still jumping. She didn’t appear to hear him so he wrapped an arm around her waist and pointed up the mountain. “Come on feisty pants, I don’t want us freezing to death out here.”

“Oh.” Mei gasped at the dark clouds. Already, tiny flakes were beginning to fall. “We should hurry and get our skis.”

“Right behind you.” Li grunted, helping her up the hill. Snowball was still hovering out of reach so Li shouted over his shoulder. “Snowy! Come to Daddy, playtime is over.” The little robot chirped but stayed in place, rocking from side to side as if shaking his head. Li frowned. “You have got quite the attitude you little spaz.”

“I wonder where he gets that from.” Mei giggled, nudging Li in the ribs. “Don’t worry, he’ll follow us once he sees were headed back to his charging stand.”

Snow was already coming down in sheets by the time they reached the cabin. Their cloths were soaked through and the air had chilled them to the bone. Snowball had followed as Mei predicted and flew straight to the charging stand. He went into sleep mode, Z Z Z displayed on his monitor.

“At least someone is happy.” Li complained as he pealed himself out of his jacket. He went over to the space heater and cranked it up to the highest setting. It took a second but heat began to pour out and into the tiny cabin. 

Mei had stripped down to her underwear at this point and took a seat next to it. The tops didn’t match the bottoms and for some reason it lit a fire in Li’s stomach. Mei didn’t notice his interest, more concerned with warming herself up. Li stood up abruptly to get out of his own wet cloths, making a point to do so as loudly as possible.

“You are not even remotely subtle.” Mei giggled, finally looking up.

“I don’t know what you mean.” Li snarked, kicking off his ski pants and tossing his soaked sweater over the sink. Taking a seat next to her, he stretched his arms, rubbing them for more heat.

Mei’s eyes traveled down his pale body, following the elaborate zigzag of scars that covered all the lean muscle. This was what a survivor looked like, a powerful warrior and Mei thought it was beautiful.

The dim light began to flicker when a gust of wind hit the cabin. The lovers were forced to take their eyes of each other and worry about the power, just as everything went dead. The warmth of the space heater was gone and in an instant the cabin was cold and dark again. Snowball stayed charging on his battery stand and the tiny blue sleep mode sign was the only source of light.

“Damn! Storm must have knocked out the generator.” Li stood, preparing to find his clothes and go out back to check. Though the wall of snow forming just outside the window gave him pause. He felt Mei’s warmth behind him as she wrapped both arms around his waist.

“You know, city boy, we could always rough it.” She whispered, pressing a kiss to his back. “We have firewood and a fireplace and a big heavy blanket to snuggle under.”

Li turned, face red as he thought about the innuendo to her words. “And what? You’ll light a fire?”

With a giggle, Mei traced down his tight stomach and grabbed hold of him through his boxers. “I’ll show you a thing or two…”

With a smirk, Li bent his head down, seizing her lips. He cupped the side of her face with one hand and used the other to unclip her braw. Mei slid the garment off her shoulders, throwing it away like something offensive. Li had already begun pulling down her panties and running his fingers between her legs.

“Slow down.” She scolded, slapping his hand away. She gasped as she felt a slight shock from his tongue as he ran it along her lower lip.

“Mmmm?” He chuckled, static around his head made the fine hairs of Mei’s bangs stood up as a lustful haze clouded Mei’s thoughts.

“I am supposed to be showing you ahh,” Mei shuddered out as another shock went through her. This time from Li’s busy fingers.

“Fire is already lit.” Li dipped his head below her neck, sucking on her collarbone before leaving a trail of wet kisses down her breast and the center of her stomach. Mei felt more electricity from his tongue as he licked her inner thigh. “What else were you planning on teaching me?”

He started lapping at her folds, the added jolts making the tender flesh more sensitive with each lick. Mei moaned, loosing control for a moment and digging her nails into his hair. The rumble of his laugh against her thighs brought her back to reality. Using the grip she had on his hair, she pulled his head away. Next she used the momentum to tilt him backwards onto the floor. He landed with an ooff, Mei wasting no time to straddle his hips.

“That was cheating.” Mei smirked, referring to how Li used his abilities to take control. She slid her hand into his shorts, taking hold of him again. “I won the game earlier today, I get to be in charge.”

Li opened his mouth to make a snarky remark but rolled his head back in submission as Mei began to stroke. Before long he was panting and cursing, helpless in her hands. He grabbed her wrist suddenly to stop her and shook his head.

“Enough or I’ll finish before we even start.” He warned, pulling down his boxers further.

Mei leaned forward, nipping at his lips. “Where’s you’re stamina, Li?” She teased him but didn’t deny that she was tired of waiting. With another motion of her hips, she positioned herself above him and slowly sank down.

Another jolt was sent between them as he bottomed out. It caused them both to shudder in pleasure. The lights above them began to flicker just with the amount of energy Li was emitting.

It didn’t matter if it was the first time or the hundredth time being with Li was always a new experience. He had warned her of course, of the dangers a physical relationship with him. The energy flow was overweening to the senses even painful if Li wasn’t careful. 

To Mei however, it was all a form of pleasure. Every shock, all the tingling static against her skin, the heat of all his emotions becoming one with her. In the moment, she was him and he was her, one being that existed in their passion. There was nothing else like it.

Mei slowed her pace, feeling the tightness in her core about to come undone. She would not be the one to finish first after the last comment she made. Li had to be close too, the shocks becoming more spermatic with his thrusts. They held on as long as they could but it was Mei who tipped over the edge first, Li going immediately after when Mei’s walls clamped down on him. There was an audible pop as Li’s field died down around them, though Mei barely heard it over their own panting.

The scars on Li’s body were glowing a dim blue, still emitting heat. Mei slid off of him, crawling to lay at his side. He wrapped his arms around her, sharing the heat, planting a gentle loving kiss on the top of her head.

“So, this was roughing it?” He chuckled warmly, rubbing the swell of her back. The cold from outside seemed so distant now with her next to him.

Mei giggled. “Maybe next time we’ll do the real thing. Nothing but you and me in a tent. We'll roast marshmallows over a bonfire and tell ghost stories all night.”

“If it’s anything like this, you can count me in.” Li smiled, nuzzling her hair.

Mei moved closer to him, sleepiness taking her. She lay her head against his chest nodding off to sleep. “Li...”

“Yes, my moon?” He murmured.

“I wish we could do this forever.” She sighed.

When morning came, the cinders of the fire were just dying out. Li had built one in the small wood burning stove that was in the cabin when the cold from the storm threatened to crawl back inside. The dying fire was of no concern to Mei as she lay cuddled next to Li, the heavy woolen blanket draped over them both. Li let her sleep closer to the fire she she would be warmer. He must have redressed her too since she had no recollection of putting on his summer games sweatshirt when she fell asleep.

Four years they had stolen small moments to be together. Scattered lunch dates, hurried kisses and hookups around the Watchpoint. In the beginning they tried keeping things casual but longing only made their feelings grow deeper. There was an apartment in Beijing that Li owned, and they converted into a sudo love nest but neither could get away from their work long enough to turn it into a real home. This vacation was the most time they had spent together in the last year and Mei hadn’t realized how much she missed him until now.

Li’s breathing was slow and deep from sleep and he showed no signs of stirring. Admittedly, Mei was a little disappointed, wishing to go another round with him, but she knew how much he needed this rest. Chronic insomnia came with a job as stressful and dangerous as his. He wasn’t an active field agent but that didn’t stop him from going out there and putting his neck on the line. Mei knew he was close with Reyes, head of the black ops devision, and every time he went to Li for a “favor” Li would come back home with cuts and bruises that she wasn’t allowed to ask about and Li wasn’t allowed to talk about. Sometimes he wouldn’t talk at all, he’d only hold her close to him so tightly like he feared she’d suddenly slip from his grasp.

“Bludontdoit…crzziiistopp.” Li mumbled something inaudible in his sleep. His shoulders tensed and the static field around him began to spark. 

Mei stretched her hand out, rubbing small circles into his back with her thumb. The jolt of electricity was painful, causing her stomach to turn with the anxiety Li felt but she continued until his body relaxed. The field died down and the uncomfortable feeling went away. Mei traced a particularly long and nasty scar down to the spot where it connected with all the others. Li never said how it happened, only that he got it in the crisis. It reminded Mei of the scars left after a lightning strike but somehow worse. All she knew for sure was that whatever made the scars was also what made Li what he was. She was a woman of science but she could not use it to explain the field around her lover. By all accounts it should have been impossible.

She pressed her lips to the mark, leaving a trail of kisses up to his neck. Once she got to that part, she felt a slight shock in her tongue and Li lazily rolled over facing her.

“That tickles.”He used one of his toes to rub the bottom of Mei’s foot, sending her squealing. “I can play that game too.”

“I thought you were asleep. I wasn—mmmm.” Li cut off her explication with a sloppy kiss, wrapping his arms around her to get closer.

“I’m awake now.” He sighed, burying his face into her messy hair. “Were you looking to continue our lessons?”

Mei smiled, kissing him back. “You read my mind.” Li smirked as he began to lift up the sweatshirt when he was interrupted by a series of high pitched beeps. They both frowned, looking over at snowball, but he was still in sleep mode on his charger. The sound came again and Li recognized it finally as his phone buried in the pile of snow clothes.

He got up reluctantly and tore through the pile, groaning as he saw who was calling him. “It’s the wife.” He muttered sarcastically.

“Oh…better answer it before she gets suspicious.” Mei giggled back, rolling her eyes.

Li mouthed an -I’m sorry- then answered the call. “Hello, Dear.”

“Heard you lost power last night, you and Mei stay warm enough?” Jack asked in his usual dry tone.

“How did you know we lost power?” Li huffed. “Are you spying on us?”

“No…”

“Busted!” Gabe’s voice echoed in the background followed by the thump of something being thrown.

“The storm knocked out a lot of power. I was just checking in to see wether or not the love birds were a pair of icicles.” Jack explained innocently. Gabe erupted into laughter and Li could hear Jack mutter a threat to him in Spanish.

“I heard that.” Li said accusingly. “What the hell are you guys up to?”

“Nothing…So did you ask her yet?”

Li’s face flushed, terrified that Mei would hear through the phone. Luckily she had gotten up and was now occupied with brushing her teeth over the sink. He cupped his hand around the speaker and spoke lower. “I was gonna get to it.”

“Seriously? You can’t chicken out like last time.”

“Blue!” Li grunted in embarrassment.

“Or the time before that…or the time before that…”

Li scrunched up his nose. “I’m waiting for the right moment.”

“Well hurry it up, I’ve got money on this!” Gabe’s voice came loudly through the speaker.

“You two have a bet?!”

“Kinda, I bet that you would propose during the evening and Gabe thinks you’ll do it in the morning.” Jack explained.

“It’s a few hours until noon!” Gabe blurted. “Ask her right now and I win! Mmmmmmmmmmmnn.”

Jack muffled the last of Gabe’s words. “Take your time Li, remember who introduced you to her.”

“You’re unbelievable!” Li hissed only for Mei to reach around his shoulder and pluck the phone from his hand.

“Hello Jack.” She greeted sweetly but with the unmistakable tone of danger behind it. Anyone who knew Mei knew to fear her when she used that tone.

“Good morning, Dr. Zhou.” Jack greeted as nonchalantly as possible.

“I’m gonna hang up now.” She hummed. “I’m on vacation and I want Li all to myself. You know how I hate sharing.”

“Of course, Mei--”

“Li has something he needs to ask you!” Gabe cut Jack off and shouted just as Mei clicked the end call button. 

Mei giggled, tossing the phone back into the pile of cloths. “What was that all about?”

Li exhaled with a shrug. “You know, Jack can’t give me a moment’s peace. Always has something for me to do.”

“Yeah the running joke is that you’re married.” Mei’ laughed but her words laced with sadness. “To your work, I mean...”

“True...so why don’t I quit?”

Mei’s eyes grey wide. “Quit?”

“Yeah, I’ll march straight into Jack’s office and I’ll tell him: Sir we’ve had a good run but I’ve met this woman.” Li smiled, picking up his coat from the pile of cloths. “She’s brilliant, beautiful, makes the world a better place and drives me absolutely crazy. So, I’m running away with her and we are going to live happily ever after in our mountain cabin.”

A soft smile crossed Mei’s lips. “Li...I would love that, but what would Overwatch do without you?”

“I don’t know, Maybe Jack will replace me with a newer fitter model...maybe Promote Lacroix.” Li shrugged, putting his arms around Mei.

“Stop.” She put a hand against his chest, wiggling out of his grasp. Li looked at her confused and she shook her head, lower lip quivering. “We both know you will never leave Overwatch...not even for me.”

“But I already did.” Li whispered, cupping her cheek.

“What?!” Mei gasped, taking a step back.

Li cleared his throat, summoning up his courage. “I turned in my letter of resignation before we left. The most I will be doing for Overwatch from here on out is consultant work. I’m moving to something safer, where I don’t have to sneak around with the woman I love.”

Mei stood there speechless, unable to believe what she had just heard. “You...You mean it?”

“I’m all yours.” Li smiled, the static began to make his hair move, indicating that he was nervous. With another breath he retrieved something from his coat pocket and fell to one knee. “Now...I would like to ask you...” Mei covered her mouth with both hands as Li opened a tiny velvet box containing a silver band with a diamond that sparkled like a snowflake. “If you will do me the honor, of being all mine?”

“Yes!” Mei nearly tackled Li before he could get the words out, kissing him and running her fingers through his hair. “I love you so much!”

A tear rolled down Li’s cheek as everything around became a warm, blissful haze. “I love you Mei.” He whispered.

 

Antarctica Present Day

Mei blew into her hands to warm them as she sat up stiffly from the shelter she had built. Her fingers were red and tender, the blisters of frostbite hadn’t begun to form yet but she would need to reach the Chinese research station soon. Crawling out from her little igloo; she dusted off the solar panel to charge Snowball and began trudging. The little Robot chirped happily and followed, filling up her footprints like he had in Switzerland all those years ago. 

It baffled Mei that it had been so long. The world must have been so different with Overwatch gone. The images of Li being dragged away in chains played over her mind again and she tried desperately to push them out. One of them was so vivid she almost imagined being there. Some kind of struggle had erupted and two guards were holding Li while a third pushed back an agent that was trying to get to him. Mei recognized him as one of Reyes’s men but the name was not coming to her. Li and the agent were having an exchange, the desperation in the man’s eyes and the look of defeat in Li’s...Mei wanted to dive inside the photo and put a stop to the madness.

They should have never left that cabin in the mountains. They should have made it their home and grown old in the peace and quiet. That way, Li might have been able to keep his promise.

True to his word, he left as Jack’s security chief. The commander took it quite well as long as Li made him best man at the wedding. Much to Reyes’s protests Mei remembered. The two had comical contest about it but Li ultimately decided on Jack with Reyes in charge of the bachelor party.

Mei still couldn’t believe that a bond so close as Reyes and Jack could break and lead to the end of it all. Then again, she and Li had loved each other so completely and they still separated. In both cases, Overwatch, the thing that brought them together was also what drove them apart.

Work kept Mei away more than she liked, as important as it was. Her research was becoming more and more troubling for the state of the climate. She had to travel more and more to collect data samples, leaving her fiancée alone. Li found a job in Beijing installing home security, he didn’t seem to mind at first but Mei knew he was restless especially with her gone all the time. 

Mei started to fear he’d leave her for another woman but it was Overwatch that finally took him from her. He was called back by acting Strikes Commander Reyes when Jack, Reinhardt, Lacroix, and Mercy were almost killed by Talon in an ambush. Li’s replacement was killed and the security ranks infiltrated. It left a internal security mess for him to clean up.

They were both standing in the medical bay, watching their friends breath through tubes, when they put the engagement on hold. Mei knew Li blamed himself for what happened, he always internalized responsibility. Probably thought if he had been there he could have protected them. It wasn’t long after that when Mei got the news that she was to be stationed in Antarctica. Fearing the relationship would not survive the separation, she called things off completely.

She regretted it now more than anything.

“Beep-Zwee” Snowball buzzed as Mei trudged.

“What is it?” She turned her head to look at at the little robot and Snowball was flapping his stabilizers at the sky. 

A massive white bird flew overhead and the hum of engines ended the silence. Impossible, Mei though but the sound got louder.Moments later a ship crossed the sky, headed in the direction that Mei came. It was flying low and slowly enough that maybe someone would see her.

“Hey! Down Here!” Mei threw her hands up trying to flag it down. “Down here! Please! I down here!”

The ship’s shadow passed over her but the vessel stayed its course. Mei remembered on of the flares in her pack so she took one out and lit it. Red sparks shot out of the flare as she waved it over her head.

“Stop! Please!” She screamed as loud as she could. “Help!”

The ship didn’t stop, getting farther and farther away before finally disappearing. Mei feel to her knees in frustration, dropping the flare and letting it go out. Snowball buzzed sadly as Mei sat motionless and stared into the snow.

“I’m sorry Snowball.” Mei sniffled, picking herself back up and wiping her face. “Let’s get back on…”

The sound of an engine grew louder as she spoke. Had the ship come back?! Mei looked to where she saw it vanish there was nothing. The sound was coming from right on top of her. 

Powerful thrusters blew the loose powder around her as the craft hovered down for a landing. Mei was so excited she nearly missed the red claw insignia on the ship’s side.

“Talon!” Mei gasped in fear. Looking to her surroundings there was nowhere to escape.

A tall man in white combat armor with a yellow cape over his left shoulder stepped out onto the snow. His face obscured by a alien helm that glared out at her with a single yellow eye. In his hand he carried a long black gun with a grapple on the end. Which he promptly pointed at Mei.

Mei’s heart felt like it was about to stop as the Talon agent spoke.

“Command, this is Albatross. I found Dr. Zhou.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn this is a long chapter, took forever to write too. Hope it was still enjoyable.


	4. Albatross

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotus gets some advice on dealing with his guilt and Mei faces a foe with good and bad luck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Ah! well a-day! what evil looks  
> Had I from old and young!  
> Instead of the cross, the Albatross  
> About my neck was hung.”
> 
> From The Rime of the Ancient Mariner

A flying boat was not the strangest mode of transport Lotus had been on in his day. During the crisis he’d even hijacked a tank Omnic that could walk on walls. Though it was strange standing on the deck of a boat as the snow covered land passed beneath him. It reminded him of one of those strange dreams.

It was icy cold outside but the sun was up and beamed down on him keeping him warm enough. He had snuck away from the others after briefing, preferring to avoid the talk with Loki he knew was coming. The talk about needing closure and letting things go. The sniper meant well but that didn’t make the pain Lotus felt in his chest any better.

The door to below deck opened behind him with a his and the squeak of the wheel being turned. Lotus huffed, breathing in the cold air. Loki had finally found him. He braced himself but paused when he heard a single boot followed by a metallic thud on the deck. When he turned around he was met with the grizzled face of captain Barbosa.

“Enjoying the cold, Lotus?” The captain asked.

“I was enjoying the quiet.” Lotus replied. “Did you want something from me Sir?”

“Not a damn thing.” Barbosa shook his head, removing a clay pipe from his heavy coat. He shoved tobacco into it before putting it between his teeth and lighting the plant. After taking a few puffs he spoke again. “What do you want?”

“I don’t want anything from you.” Lotus said icily, looking over the side of the boat.

“Not from me, lad. What do you desire?” Barbosa puffed. “If you could have anything you wanted.”

“Why ask such a questions?”

“Because it’s just something I ask. I like to know what motivates people to do what they do.” Another puff. “Like why a man would come into the blistering cold. Me, I wanted a smoke, you?”

Lotus remained silent, hoping that the captain would just drop it. Barbosa continued to puff his pipe, shivering from the cold ever so often.

“You gotta get that albatross off your neck, lad.” The captain said after a few minutes. Lotus looked back at him questioningly. “There is an old rime that  tells of a mariner who shoots down the white bird, thus bringing misfortune to his crew. So to shame him they hang the dead bird from his neck. That guilty slouch you’ve got, I can tell you’re beating yourself up inside.”

“Why would you care?” Lotus mumbled.

“Because I know who you are, Li.” Barbosa replied.

Lotus clenched his fists. “Loki told you…”

“He didn’t need to. I was the one who got him out of Cuba and took him to Geneva to defend you in the trial.” Barbosa continued. “I was there for the whole ordeal. Watched them hang all the deaths on you. The difference between you and the mariner is that you didn’t shoot down the white bird, did you?”

“Does it matter if I did or not?”

“I think so.” Barbosa took another puff. “I have lived far too long and I have seen so many good men die a bad man’s death.”

Lotus sighed, finally facing the captain all the way. “This isn’t just about how I failed Overwatch. This is about…someone more important.”

“A woman, no doubt.”

“She was a part of the research team that died at the Watchpoint.” Lotus admitted, opening up slightly. “I should not have let her go…but she, well she had a will of her own.” A sad smile touched his lips. “Once she made up her mind on something, nobody could tell her otherwise.”

Barbosa breathed in the cold air in a thoughtful sigh. “Ah, women. They’ll ruin you.”

Lotus grinned, seeing that the Captain spoke from experience. “So who was she?”

Barbosa smiled. “I could tell you all about her; how she roped down all the stars in the sky and in the dark I saw only her, how green her eyes were, and how her hair put fire to shame. Like a siren, beautiful and dangerous.” The captain paused to clear his throat. “She got me into so much trouble, but she was always there to pull me out. The same traits were passed to our three children.”

Lotus felt a lump in his throat. “What happened?”

“War.” Barbosa replied somberly, tapping on his metal leg. “Crisis took everything I loved but was cruel enough to leave me behind.”

“What got you through it?” Lotus asked sadly. “I’m still trying to figure that part out.”

Barbosa took one last puff from his pipe. “I blamed myself for a long time, just like you. Thought solitude was what I deserved. Things changed when I realized I wasn’t the only one missing something. That’s when I met Fey and her two little boys, Oliver and Loras.”

“Loki’s mother...” Lotus realized and the old captain nodded.

“She took me in when I was in a dark place and I swore to her I’d look after her sons until they were grown.” He snorted in a laugh. “As you can see, I still keep an eye on the younger one from time to time. Fool is a magnet for trouble.”

Lotus smiled at the mention of the name, Fey. It was the nickname of his beloved niece Fareeha. She was still out there, working security for Helix now. Sometimes Lotus wondered if she missed him, as much as he missed her. As if he knew what Lotus was thinking, Barbosa placed a strong hand on his shoulder. His energy field reacted with the contact but the captain didn’t comment on it.

“You still have people out there you care about, I bet if you called them up you’d find they still care for you too.” Barbosa grunted from the cold and started heading back to the door. “Come on, lets get inside before we freeze.”

Lotus began to follow, stopping one last time to look over the icy land below. He thought he saw a white bird following the ship and pointed it out.

“Aye, look at that, an Albatross.” The captain hummed. “If we let it follow us it will bring us good luck.”

Lotus felt an urge to stay out and watch it longer but eventually the cold drove him inside.

 

The Icy Land Below  
“Take of the pack on your back and put your hands on your head.” The Talon agent ordered.

Mei reluctantly complied, dropping her survival pack but holding her palms on the side of her head instead of on top. Albatross stepped forward to restrain her but as soon as he grabbed her hand she made her move.

“Snowball!” She shouted, yanking her hand away and diving to the side.

The little robot flew off his charger and covered the Talon agent in ice before he could react. The quick freeze held him in place like a human ice sculpture.

“Good Job Snowy!” Mei cheered triumphantly. Snowball flew towards her and she gave him a pat on the head. “Come on, lets see about the ship.”

She trotted up the ramp to see if she could possibly fly it but after one look at the control panel her heart sank. It was far too complicated and alien to her. She would not even begin to know how it worked.

“Damn it!” Mei blurted. It wasn’t often she cursed but now was definitely the time.

Stumped, she exited the craft. Though not before shooting an icicle through the console so no one else could use it to follow her. The thought crossed her mind to shoot the frozen agent as well. She thought of what Talon had done to Overwatch and how it helped to sabotage her relationship with the man she loved. It would be easy to take out all the compiled anger and frustration on this one grunt.

As soon as she raised her gun to fire, she lowered it again, disgusted with herself. Was she really going to sink to that level? Freezing him would be enough, she thought.

Mei pulled on her pack and started trudging again. The Chinese station had to be close. With Talon in the area she would need the extra protection. Moving faster was making her tired and to make matters worse she could hear more ships approaching. To her relief the station’s radio tower appeared over a dune of snow.

“There it is!” She shouted, running the rest of the way. She pounded on the door as she tried to catch her breath. “Hello?! Please, I need help!”

No reply came from behind the door and as Mei regained focus on her surroundings, she felt a sinking feeling in her gut. There were numerous footprints in the snow, some trampling over each other like there had been a struggle. There were also drag marks that lead around back, some with a red brown substance that stained the snow. Mei gulped, dread climbing up her spine as she followed the trail.

“No!” She gasped, covering her mouth with her hands.

Five bodies were lined up against the wall. All covered in a thin layer of ice. The horror of the situation was not hard to guess. Talon had already been here, tore through the place and executed the research team.

“We need to get out of here, Snowball!” Mei said as she heard heavy boots hit the metal roof next to her.

Looking up, Albatross was standing there with his gun trained. Mei screamed and tried to run for cover but the Talon agent fired and an electric yellow net was cast over her. She struggled to escape but the more she moved the tighter the net constricted until it was nearly crushing her. Snowball tried to blow ice and defend her but Albatross was ready this time and swatted the little robot away. Snowball was sent flying into a wall before plopping unceremoniously in the snow.

“NO! SNOWBALL!” Mei cried, angry tears rolling down her face. She fumbled for her gun but the net tightened more. “Aaahhh!”

“Stop moving.” The Talon agent ordered from atop the roof. He looked off to the side at the lined-up researchers and visibly bristled. “Any tighter and I’ll be transporting back a sack of broken bones instead of a doctor.”

“How do you know who I am?!” Mei shouted. “I’ve been missing almost ten years!”

“Maybe I’ve been looking for you.” The agent huffed, leaping down from his perch. Soft thrusters on his boots cushioned his fall and he stalked towards Mei. He leaned down and rested a hand on her back. She froze instinctively as he glared at her through the gold visor of his helmet. He seemed to be analyzing her and it made Mei’s skin crawl. “Remarkable...Ten years and you haven’t aged a day.”

“Don’t touch me.” Mei hissed and Albatross removed his hand. She was surprised at the gesture, seeing that his attention was now back on the dead researchers. Mei couldn’t see his face but she could tell he wasn’t pleased. He looked upset, angry even. Maybe it was too much to hope, but maybe he could be reasoned with. “Hey...”

“What?” The agent rumbled, still looking in the direction of the bodies.

“You didn’t do that...did you? The other Talon agents did and you don’t like it.” He made a short grunting sound and Mei continued shakily. “You...you don’t have to do this...you don’t like what Talon has done. You don’t have to be like the others...”

“Quiet.” The Talon agent grunted and Mei sucked in a breath. She had to get through to him. It was her best chance to get out alive.

“Please I--”

The silent air was suddenly filled with the booming of engines. Another Talon ship appeared above them and touched down off to the side. An enforcer walked out with two soldiers at her hip and made an unimpressed grunt when she saw Albatross and Mei.

“This is what you called about? Another egg head scientist.” She sighed. “You couldn’t handle one little girl?”

“She’s Overwatch.” Albatross answered curtly. “Dr. Mei Ling-Zhou.”

The enforcer looked to her soldiers skeptically. “That’s not possible.”

“Nope, but I’m sure there’s a story behind this.” Albatross pulled Mei to her feet, her hat and hair pin falling off leaving her brown locks over her face. She was forced again to look into the glaring visor as the Talon agent spoke. “Why don’t you tell us all about it?”

 

Eco Point Antarctica  
“Hold up.” Prophet warned as the team touched down onto the snow. “Door’s wide open.”

“Talon could have beat us here.” Viktor suggested, locking and loading his rifle. “We smoke them out like rats.”

“Negative.” Prophet said in a distorted robotic voice before changing to the soft one. “I’m not picking up any life signs.”

Lotus could see Loki’s shoulder’s slump in the corner of his eye but elected not to comment. He would never admit it but he was disappointed. Despite all his resignation about never seeing Mei again, a tiny part of him was holding out hope. As they entered the open door, he felt a cold numbness that engulfed his entire body.

“Keep the ship close, Cap.” Sykes said through his mouthpiece. He set down one of the generators and plugged it into the wall. “This won’t take long.”

“Defenses could still be active, stand by.” Lotus said as he opened a control panel on the wall. It sparked to life at his touch and the low-level AI scanned him before issuing a greeting.

 _Hello_ , _Security_ _Chief_ _Liao_.  
 _How_ _may_ _I_ _be_ _of_ _assistance_?

“Deactivate all internal defenses.” Lotus ordered.

 _Warning_! _Action_ _Not_ _Advised_.

“Override.” Lotus muttered. “Command Code: 2319”

 _Request_ _Granted_.  
 _Deactivating_ _all_ _Defenses_.

“Now Shut down.”

 _Affirmative_.  
 _Have_ _a_ _nice_ _day_ _Sir_.

Lotus replaced the panel and turned around to the dropped jaws of Sykes and Viktor and the unreadable gaze of Prophet. It was almost amusing but Lotus kept his expression neutral as he walked past them. As they entered the workshop area it became apparent that someone had been tinkering with some kind of invention before the power died. Tools were strewn everywhere and numerous household objects were put together in a MacGyver style of haphazardness.

Lotus felt a bout of nausea that he had to suppress as he realized it had to be Mei’s work. He couldn’t even say how many times he had come home to find she had turned the kitchen into her cluttered working area and done something to the toaster or microwave or whatever appliance she felt needed improving. It used to annoy him, how she’d make such a mess, but now it only made him miss her.

“Place doesn’t look like it’s damaged. Apart from the power, I can’t see why people died here.” Sykes mused to Loki on his right. “What happened?”

“Apparently rations were low and the weather was too severe to evacuate so the scientists decided to hibernate instead.” Loki lowered his voice for Lotus’s benefit but it didn’t help. “Something must have gone wrong when the Ecopoint started loosing power. Scientists musta went in there sleep…it woulda been painless.”

“Still a fucked up way to go.” Sykes murmured. “Poor sods didn’t see it coming.”

They entered the living area next and it again looked like the team had just been milling about about. Kitchen cabinets were open and there was a kettle on the stove. The mercenaries split apart to cover more ground. Prophet and Sykes investigated the computer the nano suit sinking up with the control panel. The Russian was lazily leaning against the wall while Loki went through the cabinets.

“Something doesn’t feel right.” The marksman muttered to himself.

“Say anything about ghosts and I’m burying you in the snow.” Sykes grumbled.

Prophet hushed him and looked up from the computer. “Speak you’re mind Loki. What’s bothering you?”

“There’s a cup of water in the sink.” Loki stated. Sykes huffed unimpressed but Lotus had just enough time to realize the significance before Loki explained further. “I’m no expert but it would have dried after almost ten years, right? With the door open too, l can safely say someone has been through here recently.”

Lotus felt his blood freeze.

“Talon?” Viktor inquired, reflexively raising his rifle.

“Place is still a little too neat for Talon.” Sykes shook his head. “Those fuckers usually reck whatever place they raid. There’s a mess in the workshop for sure but I don’t—Where the hell is he off to?”

Lotus was gone before the Brit could finish his statement. He went down a level of stairs to the Cryo room where he was greeted with another odd sight. Mugs were placed in front of the darkened pods in a sort of memorial. There was one for every pod, except for one…

“Mei…” Lotus exhaled as the gravity of where he was hit him. He didn’t have time to dwell on it as he stepped towards the pod. Almost in a trance equal parts grief and disbelief. His static field set off the lights around him and was enough to power the mechanism to open the pod. He sucked in a breath but still couldn’t breath after what he saw.

Empty.

The pod was empty. If this was true…then where was Mei?

 

Talon Alpha Camp  
The ride to the Talon camp was a blur of sound and noise. The enforcer was busy calling her other troops and the soldiers made talk with each other, though Mei barely heard them over her own heartbeat.

What was she going to do? Her plan of escape from Antarctica was impossible now that Talon was here. They must have been after the environmental data, Mei reasoned. The data that she now had with her. In that case she tried very hard not to give that fact away.

The craft touched down at a temporary harbor area, with a black ship anchored to the ice. The next thing Mei knew, she was being forced into one of the one of the ship’s small rooms and tied to a bench. The net was not tightening anymore but she still had no way of moving her arms. Despite what Albatross had said, the enforcer didn’t look at all interested in what Mei could tell them.

“I don’t know why we took her with us.” The enforcer grumbled. “She is not what we are here for.”

“Well we couldn’t leave her without questioning.” Albatross rumbled irritably. “Or do you mean we should have disposed of her like the researchers?”

The enforcer didn’t miss the displeasure in his voice. “Do we have a problem?”

“No. Unless you were the one who gave the kill order.”

“Yeah.” The enforcer huffed. “What about it?”

Albatross glanced over to Mei and lowered his voice so she might not hear him. “Bloodshed wasn’t necessary to our mission.”

“Necessary? Careful there, Dex, your cop is showing.” The enforcer snorted. “We’re TALON, Bloodshed and conflict are what we do. You don’t like it? Then you should have thought about that before you joined.”

Albatross didn’t get another word out before one of the soldiers ran inside. “enforcer! Our scouts have spotted hostiles at the watchpoint!”

“Hostiles? Here?”

“Could Be Overwatch.” Albatross pointed out.

“Don’t be stupid!” The enforcer barked. “Overwatch is history.”

“True, but former agents are everywhere. They have the same skills just not the name. Why would anyone else be at Ecopoint Antarctica?”

Mei remembered the large flying ship she saw before Talon showed up. Maybe there was a glimmer of hope after all.

The enforcer growled a reluctant acknowledgment before ordering her men around again. “Alpha team and Bravo team will handle this. You stay here and watch the prisoner.”

“Stay here?” Albatross scoffed.

“You wanted the prisoner, then you get to babysit her while I clean up these hot shots.” The enforcer huffed as she stomped out of the room.

There was the sound of aircraft engines once again, shaking the boat as the ships took off for the Ecopoint. Mei sucked in a breath, hoping beyond hope that Talon would not get the best of the other people in Antarctica. She turned once again to Albatross who was now leaned across the doorway with his arms crossed. Then again she had to try something to escape, she couldn’t just wait around for someone to rescue her.

“Hey…” She whispered again to get his attention. He didn’t acknowledge her but by the way his helmet was slightly tilted her direction, she knew he was listening. “It doesn’t look like the other agents respect you. Even though you are right about a lot of things.”

“Quiet.” Albatross huffed. “Only talk if I ask you a question. Right now I’ve got nothing for you.”

Mei grit her teeth. She didn’t want to be talking to him, he hurt Snowball, she really wanted to freeze him again. That wouldn’t help her though. She swallowed her anger and tried sounding genuine.

“Thank you for not just killing me and leaving my body like the Enforcer left those researchers.” Maybe appealing to his morality would work where ego didn’t. It was a long shot but worth a try. “That was decent of you.”

“You didn’t blow my head off when you had me frozen. Guess that makes us even.” The Talon agent shrugged. “I have a feeling that the boss lady isn’t going to find anything of value to Talon in that old watchpoint. You on the other hand, you were once the fiancé to a founding member of Overwatch. You can be a fountain of information.”

“The Enforcer doesn’t seem to think so.” Mei said, glad that she had at least got him talking even if it made her uncomfortable how much he knew about her.

Albatross turned to face her, visor impassive. “What are you getting at?”

“These agents don’t listen to you, when they come back she might just order them to kill me. I don’t want that and neither do you.” Mei leaned closer to the bars of the cell, choosing her words carefully, trying to play her cards right. . “Maybe…maybe we can help each other.”

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to TidalLion for all the support! Be sure to check out Tidal's work if you like this rare pair. :-)


End file.
